


Addicted to you

by Vonkitty



Category: Batman - Fandom, Harleyquinn
Genre: Arkham, F/F, Gotham, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonkitty/pseuds/Vonkitty
Summary: You meet an insanely insane person - Harley Quinn - While being held hostage. You get to know her. You get to love her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my phone so forgive spelling errors:)

Your POV 

I flinched as my eyes flew open; My mouth was covered with some ductape and my hands were bound. I wiggled around trying fo strch out my legs but I was.. trapped in what seemed like a box.  
I kicked out making a dent in the cardboard box, I kicked a few more times and made a hole in the side of the box. I wiggled myself out. 

I looked around the room and I used my fingers to brush my (Y/H/C) out of my eyes; I was nothing maybe a few boxes and the distance but it was dark and I couldn’t see much.  
My body was shaking with fear as I wiggled ‘round more. Where was I? I wasn’t anywhere I knew and I most certainly did not remember anything that’s happened before I woke up except walking on the moonlit streets before.. seeing black. 

As I quivered I heard a voice in the slight distance; A voice that I’ve heard numerous times on news channels and when the TV’s go hacked.. A voice that could only belong to the one and only infamous Harley Quinn. 

The door infront of me slammed open and a pool of light rushed into the room, “Wakey wakey!”A womans what silhouette stood infront of the light, her shadow held over me.  
She stepped forward a few steps before placing her hands on her hips, “Awww, you’ve made ya’ way outta’ tha box havent’ ye’.” 

I started shaking more and more as she started walking towards me; she were gaining distance every minute. 

“Bad girl.” She exclaimed as she walked up to me and wiggled her finger in a ‘no’ gesture, “Tisk tisk.”  
As she got closer and the light shined on her face I could clearly see that it was indeed Harley Quinn, The Jokers sidekick. I was about to pass out with fear as I realized the situation I was in. A hostage for the two most infamous and dangerous person in Gotham—In the world. 

I furrowed my brow as she kneeled down next to me and peeled off the tape that covered my mouth, “Gah..” I spit as the tape pulled at my skin. 

“What do you want from me?” I mumble as the tape was now fully ofc my face. 

Harley giggled, “Mista’ J ‘n’ I are holdin’ ya’ hostage!” She clapped, “We’re holdin’ a hesit! Or.. a raid..” She pondered, “I cant remember which! But we need a hostage who is you!” 

I widened my eyes, “No..” I murmured under my breath, “No! You’ll kill me!” 

“I don’t think ya’ understand tha definition of ‘hostage’ sugacakes.” She scratched her head, “Maybe AFTER, we’ll kill ya.” 

Jut after the crazy woman infront of me finished her sentence another voice in the distance screamed, “Harleyyyy!!” 

The Joker barged through the door, “Bats is here! You stay with the girl.” He then slammdd the door and you could hear a ‘click’ sound indicating that he locked the door. 

Harley ran over and turned on the light switch before jiggling the doorhandle, “Crabcakes!” She exclaimed whilst turning around, “Looks like its you ‘n’ me..” She pouted, “cant believe that scum locked us two in here..”


End file.
